


The little ways I loved you

by Oumy



Series: 2C Extras [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2C extra, Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Monologue, Seriously I'm just writing fluff for the heck of it, Sweetness to rot your teeth, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumy/pseuds/Oumy
Summary: Magnus comes home to an empty house and a letter that says "Read me". Alec has an anniversary to celebrate in the only way Alec knows how, by being the world's most romantic little shit.A #2Cfic extra. It's chronologically set afterLate night sessionand is part of the2Cworld, so be sure to check that out if you haven't yet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2C Extras [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358395
Comments: 23
Kudos: 171





	The little ways I loved you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people! It's been a while, huh? As my soul slowly recovers from the creative death this quarantine has imposed on it, I find myself clinging to little things that bring me joy, like the 2C world and its little pockets of happiness. This little nugget is just me being soft for happy domestic Malec, and I hope it manages to make you smile :)
> 
> Happy reading <3

Magnus,

I can imagine the face of utter confusion you’re making right now as you read this, for once relishing the quiet of our ever bustling home. Before your mind starts to wander, the twins are with Simon and Isabelle.

Now I know what you’re thinking. Our children are hellions and you hate to inconvenience people, but I would like it on record that Isabelle and Simon asked to babysit. Apparently, they’re thinking of starting a family and wanted to get the free trial run. Knowing Liam and Lucas, Izzy and Simon will either wake up tomorrow fully prepared to be parents, or hell bent on never entertaining the idea again. Either way, the twins are safe and sound.

Which brings me to my next point and why I’m not home. See, today is a special day for us, and yes, our wedding anniversary is still six months away, but today marks nine years since I first met you. I was looking through my schedule the other day and the date caught my eye, the marker for the day my life turned upside down, and I realized with a start that you may not know how significant the day is to me.

I am certain that at this point in our marriage, we have already hashed out every secret and every memory we had made before we met each other, but I don’t think I’ve ever told you about the Alec who first met you, the Alec that took one look at you and decided that you were the brightest most dazzling star he’d ever seen. I know your version of me was distorted by all the walls I put between us, by all the misunderstandings I managed to create, but my version was much simpler. It was that of a man hopelessly in love.

I used to wake up every morning with a smile on my face that usually stemmed from having dreamt of you. It used to take a few minutes for reality to catch up and for my smile to gently fade as I remembered that you hated me, and yet, the thrumming excitement in my veins would still remain because I knew that I would soon get to see you. So I’d run out the door, driving to work while listening to whatever piece you were currently working on (do not shame me for this, I did what I could!), my fingers tapping out a rhythm on the steering wheel as I thought of what I could say today to get you to stop and pay attention to me. What combination of absolute tomfoolery would get you to flush that deep crimson, your eyelashes fluttering as you tried to regulate your breathing enough not to strangle the life out of me. Here is something else you may not know, my love: there is something inherently sexy about being the object of your wrath!

And so young lovesick me would spend the first hour after arriving at the Institute roaming the halls, looking for the room you were using, sweeping through ajar doors hoping to get a glimpse of your gorgeous face. I didn’t need to see your name on the board. All I needed to do was listen carefully. I could always recognize the sound of your music without ever trying. Nobody plays the cello like you do, Magnus! Nobody lends their soul to the instrument the way you do.

A young Alec would have died before admitting this, but your husband is cheeky enough to tell you that he used to be jealous of your cello. See, every time I got to see your fingers glide over the neck of the instrument, your attitude a sweet addictive mixture of assertiveness and gentleness, I would imagine what it would be like for me to feel you that way. I will probably not live this down for a few years, but in the name of this manifest of love I am writing, it seems fair to admit that the first time I saw you play, I ended up with a bit of an uncomfortable situation.

It was a rehearsal like any other and I had been hell bent on keeping away from you and all the confusing riot of emotions you evoked, but Mother had insisted I attend as a show of support to the new guy. You started playing and well… Let’s just say that I couldn’t look my mother in the eye for a few months after that incident. I had to excuse myself to sprint to the bathroom and cool down my jets.

Now that I am writing this down, I realize that you probably thought I walked out of your rehearsal because I was disgusted or simply indifferent to you. I am sorry, my love! Your idiot was far from indifferent, just hopelessly - _and hopefully, endearingly_ \- affected by you!

Sometimes, I think of that lost boy I was back then, the one that only knew how to poke your nerves into reaction, the one that was too scared to confess his heart and I think “What would that Alec think if he could see me now?” and it never fails to grant me the most amusing ideas.

I am sitting here, barely stopping myself from pinching my arm and waking up from this incredible life I have. I get to see you laugh, your smile the most luminous thing in my world. I get to see you cook, your hair unkempt and messy from my fingers, your shoulder bare because your shirts are always two sizes too big for your frame and you live and breathe to tease me with little flashes of skin. I get to feel you all around me, your dark soulful eyes my lullaby to sleep and my morning call. I get to see you hold our children, your arms a safe haven for them to lean into, your patience the safety blanket they never have to go without. I get to see you rock them to sleep, your voice serenading their pure little souls, assuring them that when the morning comes, you will be there, same as always. I get to kiss you and hug you and love you and bask in the wonderful certainty of your affection. I get to be the luckiest man in the world to call you mine! I used to wake up with a smile that fades, and now my smile grows as I open my eyes, for my dreams could never live up to the reality of waking up to the sight of you.

And so, Magnus, my dearest love, that is the reason why I am not home right now. Because today is no ordinary day for me, and while no day ever is when I am by your side, I want you to indulge me on this special occasion. A car should be upfront right now, waiting to drive you to the airport. No panicking! Your bag is already packed, your passport is with me. All you have to do is walk out the door and bring your delectable self to me, so I can whisk you away on an adventure. I love you more than I will ever be able to articulate, but I will try my best every single day.

Faithfully,

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment and tell me how you feel, where you think Alec is taking Magnus, or hell, even yell at me. I am severely lacking in human interaction and am not above begging for crumbs!
> 
> I'll see when I see you (hopefully less than another six months!)  
> xoxo


End file.
